Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 11
is the 11th episode of the anime's second season. It's bundled with Encore 3's limited edition on December 9, 2014. The story is based from a short story with the same title. Synopsis The event is set on the 7th of July, and it's the day where the Tanabata Festival happens. As Shido is waiting to cross the street, he sees Kurumi on the other side. After crossing, he is surprised by Kurumi who then asks him on a date all of a sudden. Shido is thinking of rejecting her invitation but is curious about her acting out of character, adding on with her fake crying, he eventually agrees to do so. After looking at many delicious foods being sold at the festival, Kurumi brings Shido to the Planetarium. At first, Shido doesn't intend to bother about it but it seems that his point of view on Kurumi begins to change; he thinks that she is really acting like a normal girl but still feels doubtful because he hasn't figured out her true intentions. While watching a presentation in the Planetarium, they have a conversation about the Legend of Orihime and Hikoboshi. Kurumi then tells Shido that she wants to write a tanzaku, believing her written wish will be granted. The truth is, Shido's real purpose of going out was to go shopping and prepare for dinner, but doesn't have the opportunity to get away from Kurumi as he finds himself unable to leave her side. As they are walking, Kurumi sees an advertisement for a free wedding and told him that she wants to have good memories with him and vice versa. Although reluctant at first, Shido understands and tells her that they have to ask first and if they won't be allowed, she has to forget about it. Meanwhile, Tohka, Kotori, and Yoshino are walking together and wonders about Shido's whereabouts. After writing and hanging the tanzakus they've written, they all decide to split up to find Shido. While Yoshino is walking, she sees Kurumi along with Shido. As Yoshino tries to follow and peeks behind their back, Kurumi notices her and Yoshino is eventually intimidated, causing her to run away. Shido comes out and tells Kurumi that they aren't allowed, but she presents that she will be the one to ask. Eventually, they've been allowed. Shido asks Kurumi about what she said to the attendant and she tells him that it's because she lied that she doesn't have much time because of her incurable sickness and that she won't make it to the time when they get married and exchange their vows. She also said that at least she wants to try on a wedding dress. The attendant brought them to the chapel and they took their picture there. Back with the others, Yoshino tells Tohka and Kotori that she saw Shido with a girl who rolled up her skirt and says that she told her that Shido had to take the responsibility by marrying her. This made Kotori angry and asked Yoshino to lead the way, to find the girl who dared to trick her big brother. As the day begins to pass by, Shido is getting confused. In his mind, Kurumi is the most dangerous Spirit whom he should watch out for, but he thinks that this Kurumi is far different from her actual self. While they are walking, they see a place full of hanging tanzaku and Shido asks Kurumi if she wants to go there and write her own tanzaku. She gladly agrees. As Shido writes his wish, he sees the wishes written by Tohka, Kotori, and Yoshino. After they are done writing their wish, they search for a bamboo stick to hang their tanzakus and he says that if they were to hang it to a higher place, there's a greater chance of that wish being granted. Though, he thinks it's kind of dangerous, he then settles on hanging it in a much lower place. After hanging it, Kurumi reminds Shido of what he said before about the legend of Orihime and Hikoboshi and asks him if he would ever forget about her and Shido replies that he wouldn't. Then, the real Kurumi appears out of the shadow. She tells Shido that the girl he's been with all day is just a clone who was revived a month ago, moved on its own accord and won't obey her orders anymore. She also tells him that the "Kurumi" he has been with was once her past self and is the one who waited for him at the school rooftop, to Shido's utter shock. The real Kurumi then apologizes for interrupting and says that she can't allow any of her clones to disobey her, especially ones that have developed feelings for him. Kurumi then summons countless of pale arms sprouted from the ground "Kurumi" is standing on, letting go of her tanzaku and her mock wedding photo with Shido, and as she is being pulled back to the shadow dimension, she proclaims to Shido that she had fun with him before finally disappearing just as Shido was about to try and grab on to her. Moments later, Tohka, together with Kotori and Yoshino, arrive and confront Kurumi, however, she simply leaves the four, stating that she has done what she needed to do. Shido then becomes angry after realizing that the clone Kurumi knew that she would be killed once again by the real Kurumi, but still chose to meet him and, for at least a few hours, decided to spend her time with him and to create memories. When Kotori notices and asks Shido whose tanzaku is on the ground, he picks it up and, to his surprise, sees what is written on it. Shido then rushes to the rooftop of a building to hang it on the highest peak of a bamboo tree. He succeeds in doing so, but falls down after losing his balance. Tohka quickly catches and saves him and he is reprimanded by Kotori and Yoshino for hanging a tanzaku in such a high place. Shido replies that he wants the wish to be granted no matter what. It then shows what "Kurumi" had written on her tanzaku; "I wish to be able to meet Shido once again". Shido, in his mind, then says that he will never forget about her. In a last scene, back at home, Shido has prepared dinner for everyone, and in his room, it shows that he has kept the mock wedding photo of him and "Kurumi" that was taken earlier. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Kurumi Tokisaki *Tohka Yatogami *Kotori Itsuka *Yoshino Trivia *The story takes place a month after the events of Episode 10 of Season 1. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:OVA